


Решение

by mila007



Series: Tim and Andrea [2]
Category: Biathlon, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спортивная карьера для Андреа закончена, пришло время задуматься над тем, чего же ей хочется в дальнейшей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Решение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор оперирует некоторыми реальными фактами из биографий спортсменов, но вписывает их в сюжет произвольно.  
> Написано для команды fandom Sport 2014.

Андреа проснулась без будильника, по старой привычке. Дни сразу после спортивного сезона всегда были отдыхом, но отдыхом кратковременным. Все равно приходилось помнить о режиме, придерживаться определенной диеты и морально готовиться к тому, что месяц, максимум полтора, — и тебя вновь позовет труба. В этот раз все было иначе – не было этого ожидания конца отдыха. И это было очень непривычно.  
Аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить Тима, Андреа выскользнула из под одеяла. Сладко потягиваясь и жмурясь от пробивающегося сквозь шторы солнечного света, она решала — идти на пробежку сейчас или подождать пробуждения Тима. Впрочем, лучше побегать сейчас — пока улицы относительно пустынны. Зато потом будет время приготовить вкусный завтрак. Сегодня Андреа была настроена на эксперименты.  
Лейк-Плэсид — прекрасная и очень тихая деревня. Типично американская, к чему Андреа долго привыкала. Но присутствие рядом любимого мужчины компенсировало первоначальный дискомфорт от слишком другого мира вокруг. Зато здесь можно было найти уединение и почувствовать себя свободной от чрезмерного внимания со стороны прессы и болельщиков. В отсутствии биатлонного бума в США были свои плюсы.  
Любимым местом для пробежек у Андреа был лес. Она всегда выбирала одну из наименее растоптанных тропок и неспешно бежала по тенистой местности, любовалась на покрытую росой листву, глубоко вдыхала свежий лесной воздух. Когда они бегали с Тимом, то выбирали обычно главную дорогу, которая вела за деревню, к дальнему озеру. Потому что, во-первых, на узких лесных тропках было неудобно бежать рука об руку. А во-вторых, Тим любил после пробежек окунаться в это озеро, вне зависимости от времени года. Андреа такого экстрима не понимала — она любила тропики и теплую воду. Даже когда они летом выбирались всей компанией на рыбалку, на плещущихся в прохладной озерной воде Тима и Лоуэлла Андреа смотрела с затаенным ужасом. И не велась ни на какие подначки со стороны мужчин. Впрочем, Тим прекрасно знал о ее любви к теплу, именно поэтому завтра они летят в недельный отпуск на Британские Виргинские острова. Андреа уже была в предвкушении.  
А с 7 мая у Тима начнутся сборы. Он вместе с американской сборной уедет в Орегон. А Андреа так и не решила, что же делать ей. Переезжать в Штаты она не хотела и не собиралась. Германия — ее родина, а Америка… сюда она поехала вслед за Тимом. Ей пришло несколько заманчивых предложений по тренерской работе — из Германии, Италии и Швейцарии. А Лоуэлл и тренер Тима намекали, что в случае необходимости могут помочь и подсказать, чем в США заняться опытному спортсмену. Планы, планы, планы… С одной стороны, это было настолько прекрасно — принимать решение самостоятельно, самой выбирать, чем заниматься дальше. С другой стороны — весь груз ответственности за выбор, который непременно ложился на спортсмена по концу карьеры, лежал теперь и на ее плечах.  
Тропинка вывела ее на небольшую, но оттого еще более уютную поляну. Поперек нее лежало поваленное прошлогодним штормом огромное дерево. Сюда редко кто забредал, поэтому дерево так и не убрали. Андреа запрыгнула на него, поднимая глаза к небу и жмурясь на поднимающееся все выше солнце.  
Первый вариант — оставить Тима на время его сборов в США, вернуться в Германию, поработать там. А потом, когда начнется сезон, ездить вместе с Тимом по всем этапам. Вариант был хорош для ее самоопределения, но не нравился ее сердцу. Она не знала, как это — расстаться с Тимом надолго. Последний год они провели вместе и это был лучший год в ее жизни. Быть рядом с любимым человеком, делить с ним радости и печали, вместе преодолевать трудности — это все было настолько прекрасно, настолько… Андреа порой задыхалась от той нежности, которая охватывала ее при взгляде на Тима. Потому что любить его оказалось очень просто.  
Второй вариант — найти работу здесь, в США. Ехать с Тимом в Орегон. Тренер разрешит ей присутствовать на тренировках, так уже было в прошлом году. К тому же в этом будет легче в том плане, что ей не придется оглядываться на своих тренеров, давать ежедневный отчет и выполнять нормы в своей индивидуальной программе подготовки. В этом году она сможет полностью сосредоточиться не на себе, а на Тиме. Помогать ему, подсказывать, направлять, поддерживать. Ждать его дома.  
Второй вариант осложнялся тем, что она не знала, чего бы хотелось Тиму. Они говорили о будущем, но как-то слишком расплывчато. Без конкретных дат и географических привязок. Тим знал, что переезжать в Америку Андреа не хочет, но не высказывал никаких возражений по этому поводу.  
Андреа раздраженно выдохнула. Как тяжело в личной жизни. Продуманные стратегии и тактики, холодные, безэмоциональные расчеты остались где-то на биатлонных трассах Европы. Сейчас Андреа ощущала себя маленькой девочкой, впервые вставшей на лыжи. Как-то надо ехать, двигаться вперед, но эмоции — страх, неуверенность, сомнения — мешают. И преодолеть их намного труднее, чем предолимпийский мандраж.  
Послышался хруст веток. Андреа обернулась – сильные руки подхватили ее и закружили по поляне.  
— С добрым утром, — Тим рассмеялся и поставил ее на землю. Затем наклонился и поцеловал кончик носа. — Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.  
— С добрым утром, — улыбнулась Андреа, откидываясь на крепкие обнимающие ее руки. — Ты так сладко спал — не хотела тревожить.  
— Зря. Ну, побежали домой? Я там завтрак приготовил.  
— Я хотела сегодня тебя им порадовать, — вздохнула Андреа.  
— Я успел раньше. Значит, на тебе — сбор сумок. Пойдем, — он потянул ее за руку к краю полянки.  
Кратким путем они выбежали на дорогу, обходящую лес, а оттуда направились к дому.  
С кухни вкусно пахло свежей выпечкой.  
— Что у нас на завтрак? — спросила Андреа, по очереди наступая на задники своих кроссовок — ей было решительно лень утруждать себя развязыванием шнурков.  
— Омлет по-французски со шпинатом. Кофе, сок, круассаны.  
— А круассаны откуда?  
— Я в булочную к Эду уже успел заскочить. Так что давай, бегом в душ, а я пока все подготовлю, — Тим похлопал ее по попе и направился на кухню. Андреа счастливо улыбнулась.  
Завтракали медленно, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами и отвлекаясь на репортажи по новостному каналу. Было уютно и спокойно. Так, как всегда бывало рядом с Тимом. Неуверенность и трудности выбора остались где-то там, на поляне, потому что он прогнал их одним своим появлением. И от этого в груди разливалась нежность пополам с любовным томлением.

А вечером, собирая его рубашки, Андреа обнаружила под ними небольшую черную коробочку. Пару минут она колебалась, но любопытство победило. Открыв ее, она обнаружила там кольцо.  
— Я совсем забыл, что оставил его здесь. Прости, сюрприза не получилось, — Тим неслышно подошел к ней и обнял сзади. Андреа подняла взгляд от коробочки в своих руках на их с Тимом отражение в зеркале гардероба.  
— Это все должно было быть намного романтичнее, и вообще на островах… Но, Андреа, ты останешься со мной? Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Глаза защипало, а в горле встал комок, который никак не получалось сглотнуть. Оказывается, так бывает не только, когда ты поднимаешься на первую ступеньку Олимпийского подиума.


End file.
